mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kung Fu Mob
The Kung Fu was formed in 2008 by two Commandos females, one of Gattaca origins, and five males of different origins, Frisky, Whiskers and wild. At first Clinton Baptiste took male dominance beside Kleintjie but he was soon predated and Ningaloo rose to power. The group became one of the fastest growing mobs around do to the big litters. In late 2012 Ningaloo disappeared. In mid-2013 a large number of females dispersed to form the Friksarmy, however several returned to the group. After the group split, Kleintjie disappeared in August 2013, she was in poor condition. Her daughter Cronenberg became the dominant female, even though she was not the oldest female. Dominant Pair When the Kung Fu came into existence, Kleintjie took the position of dominant female and Clinton Baptiste took the position of dominant male. Clinton Baptiste fathered one litter then was killed and Ningaloo took over as dominant male. Dominance remained unchanged till Ningalooh disappeared in November and the following month three Rascals males joined the group. Crux took dominance however they Rascal males were later driven out of the mob by Van Helsing males. Then in August 2013 Kleintjie disappeared. Cronenberg became the new dominant female however she was ousted by a wild female but later reclaimed dominance. Her reign didn't last long, Croneberg disappeared in August after becoming sick. Starbuck became the dominant female at the age of nine months old. Current Members The Kung Fu have 12 members as of March 2015. Starbuck (VKUF077) Dominant Female Darigaaz The Igniter (VWM162) Crosis The Purger (VWM163) Big Pimpin' (VWM166) Handsome Devil (VWM167) Apollo (VKUM070) Jack Chan (VKUM079) Mulan (VKUF080) Schlafmuezchen (VUKP081) VKUP082 VKUP083 VKUP084 VUKP085 Known members List of all meerkats born or joined the Kung Fu. Clinton Baptiste(VFM123) Kleintjie (VGGF014) Benzedrine (VCDF002) Ningaloo (VWM085) Wollow (VWM105) Tumbo (VKUM001) VKUM002 VKUP003 Eliot (VKUM004) McDreamy (VKUF005) Bauer (VKUM006) VKUP007 Woolf (VKUM008) Dragon's Fist (VKUF009) Eagle's Claw(VKUF010) Tiger's Paw (VKUF011) Pai Mei (VKUF012) Princessco (VKUF013) Maroon (VKUM014) Pilko (VKUF015) Beej (VKUM016) Bean (VKUF017) Oiley Doyley (VKUM018) Littl'un (VKUF019) Martini (VKUF020) Dexter (VKUP021) Wales (VKUF022) Denmark (VKUM023) Ice Man (VKUM024) VKUF025 Goose (VKUF026) Stumpy (VKUF027) Slyder (VKUF028) Hiphopopotamus (VKUM029) Rhymenoceros (VKUF030) Biffy Clyro (VKUM031) Spektor (VKUF032) VKUP033 Crescendo (VKUF034) Decresendo (VKUM035) Lord Castle (VKUM036) Whitney (VKUF037) Ralston (VKUF038) Robindrew (VKUF039) Yeah Boi (VKUM040) Bebe (VKUF041) Kensie (VKUF042) Barnlie (VKUF043) Carcass (VKUM044) Terrorizer (VKUM045) Brutal Truth (VKUM046) Misty (VKUF047) Dave (VKUM048) Ytse (VKUM049) Nat (VKUF050) A Boy Named Sue (VKUM051) Lizzy (VKUF052) Ron Burgundy (VKUM053) Sex Panther (VKUM054) Tits McGee (VKUF055) Raden (VKUM056) Luka (VKUF057) Gypsy (VKUF058) Hankson (VKUM059) Pronker (VKUF060) Tyke (VKUF061) Tinker (VKUF062) Luke (VKUM063) Tres (VKUM064) Cronenberg (VKUF065) Piper (VKUF066) Weenie (VKUF067) Squirt (VKUF068) Crux (VRRM123) Potjie (VRRM136) Dizzie (VVRM139) Hazewell (VVHM028) Priscilla (VVHM031) George Michael (VVHM038) Hercule (VVHM045) Francesco (VVHM054) Kokopelli (VSQM043) VKUF069 VKUM070 Odysseus (VKUM071) VKUM072 VKUM073 Dafila (VKUF074) VKUF075 Tramboline (VKUF076) VKUF077 VKUM078 VKUM079 VKUF080 VKUP081 Rivals The Kung Fu encounters with Whiskers, Sequoia and Nequoia and Gremlins. History November 2007: The gang was formed by Kleintjie, Ningaloo, Benzedrine, Wollow, Clinton Baptiste, Tumbo and VKUM002. Kleintjie took dominant female position and Clinton Baptiste became the dominant male. Wollow left the group and went back to the Whiskers. January 2008: Benzedrine give birth to Woolf, Bauer, McDeamy, Eliot, VKUP003 and VKUP007. March 2008: VKUP003 and VKUP007 died April 2008: Clinton Baptiste died. Ningaloo assumed dominance May 2008: Only Seven members June 2008: One encounter with Whiskers July 2008: Kleintjie was pregnant. Benzedrine was evicted and start a new group call Sequoia. August 2008: Kleintjie gives birth to Tiger's Paw, Dragon's Fist, Eagles's Caw and Pai Mei. September 2008: '''Bruce appeared three times '''October 2008: '''Bruce appeared. Kleintjie was pregnant. '''November 2008: Kleintjie gave birth to Princesso, Maroon, Pilko, Beej, Been, Oiley Doyley and Little'um January 2009: Kleintjie was pregnant. February 2009: Kleintjie and McDreamy were pregnant. March 2009: McDreamy aborted and Kleintjie gave birth to Martini, Dexter, Wales and Demark April 2009: One encounter with Geckos. June 2009: Encounter the Whiskers ones. August 2009: Kleintjie was pregnant. McDreamy was evicted. McDreamy and Bauer were absent. September 2009: Kleinjie gave birth to Ice Man, VKUF025, Goose, Stumpy and Slyder. November 2009: Kleinjie was pregnant again. December 2009: '''Kleinjie gave birth to Hiphopopotomus, Rhymenocerous, Biffy Clyro, VKUP033 and Spektor. '''January 2010: Kleinjie was pregnant. VKUP033 was predated. One encounterd Sequoia Febuary 2010: Kleinjie give birth to Crescendo and Decresendo. VKUF025 was predated. March 2010: Eagle's Claw was pregnant but aborted her litter. The group encounterd Whiskers Once. April 2010: One encounterd with Sequoia. McDreamy, Eagle's Claw, Dragon's Fist, Tiger's Claw and Princessco were evicted. Kleintjie aborted. May 2010: One encounter with Gremlins. Bauer, Maroon, Beej, Oiley Doyley, Denmark and Ice Man went roving. Tiger's Paw left the group. June 2010: Kleintjie was pregnant. Pilko, Bean and Littl'um were evicted. Bauer, Maroon, Beej and Denmark went roving. July 2010: Kleintjie was pregnant. One encounter with Aztecs. August 2010: Klientjie gave birth to Whitney, Lord Castle, Sundew, Ralston and Robindrew. McDreamy, Dragon's Fist, Eagle's Claw, Pai Mei and Princesco left the group anfdformed the Ewoks. September 2010: '''Kleintjie was pregnant. She evicted Pilko, Bean, Martini, Wales and Goose who left the group and formed the Untouchables. '''October 2010: Kleintjie gave birth Yeah Boi, Bebe, Kensie and Barnlie. Maroon, Beej and Denmark left the group and formed the Tigers. One encounter with Whiskers. Kleintjie was killed. November 2010: Beaur, Oiley Doyley, Dexter, Hiphopopotamus, Biffy Clyro and Ice Man went roving. December 2010: '''Kleintjie was pregnant. Littl'um, Slyder and Rhymenoceros were evicted. '''Janaury 2011: Kleintjie gave birth Carcass, Terrorizer, Brutal Truth, Misty, Dave and Ytse. Slyder and Crescendo were pregnant. Goose, Slyder, Rhymenoceros, Spektor and Crescendo were evicted. Maroon, Oiley Doyley, Beej, Goose and Decresendo went roving. Two encounters with Sequoia and the Whiskers. February 2011: '''Spektor was pregnant. Slyder and Crescedo aborted. Maroon, Oily Doyley, Denmark and Dexter went roving. Two encounters with the Gremlins and one with Nequoia '''March 2011: '''Spektor gave birth to Nat, A Boy Named Sue and Lizzy. Slyder were pregnant while Kleintjie aborted. Oiley Doyley, Dexter, Denmark, Ice Man and Hiphopopotomus went roving. One with the Sequoia. '''April 2011: '''Slyder gave birth to Ron Burgundy, Sex Panther, Tits McGee, Raden, Luka and Gypsy. Littl'un was pregnant. One encounter with the Whiskers. '''May 2011: Beaur, Dexter, Hiphopopotamus, Ice Man and Decresendo left the group. Littl'un aborted. Two encounters with Sequoia. June 2011: '''Kleintjie was pregnant. Oiley Doiley, and Goose went roving. Two encounters with Sequoia. '''July 2011: Kleintjie was pregnant. Slyder and Rhymenoceros were evicted. Oiley Doyley, Goose, Stumpy, Decresendo and Terrorizer went roving. August 2011: '''Kleintjie gave birth to Hankson, Pronker, Tyke and Tinker. Littl'um aborted. Oiley Dyley, Denmark, Hiphopopotamus, Biffy Clyro and Goose went roving. Rhymenoceros was evicted. Three encounters with Sequoia. '''September 2011: '''Kleintjie was pregnant. Pilko died. Bean, Littl'un, Slyder, Rhymenocerous, Spektor, Crescendo and Kensie were evicted. Denmark, Goose, Oily Doyley, Decresendo and A Boy Named Sue went roving. Two encounters with Whiskers and one with Sequoia. '''October 2011: Littl'um was pregnant. Kleintjie aborted. Oily Doyley, Hiphopopotamus, Denmark, Biffy Clyro, Lord Castle, Yeah Boi, Terrorizer and Dave went roving. November 2011: Kleintjie and Rhymenoceros were pregnant and Littl'un aborted. Littl'un and Slyder were evicted. Oily Doyley, Goose, Hiphopopotamus, Dave and Ron Burgandy went roving. Five encounters with Sequoia. December 2011: '''Kleintjie gave birth to Luke, Tres, Cronenberg and Piper. Littl'um, Crescendo, Ralston and Barnlie were evicted. '''Janaury 2012: '''Rhymenoceros gave birth but lost her litter. Oiley Doiley, Denmark, Goose and Yeah Boi went roving. Littl'um, Slyder, Rhymenoceros and Crescendo were evicted. Two encounters with Whiskers. '''February 2012: '''Group split: Slyder, Whitney, Brooklyn, Nile, Nat, Lizzy, Raden, Luke, Tres and Piper splintered from the group and were absent. '''March 2012: Slyder, Whitney, Brooklyn, Nile, Nat, Lizzy, Raden, Luke, Tres and Piper left the group and formed the Mockingjays. Specktor was pregnant. Slyder and VKUF043 died. VKUP063, VKUP064 and VKUP066 were predated. Crescendo, Lord Castle, Bebe and Dave went roving. Littl'um, Slyder and Crescendo or VKUF043 were evicted. One encounter with Whiskers and wild. Crescendo, Lord Castle, Bebe and Dave were absent along with Pronker and Tyke. April 2012: '''Spektor gave birth but lost her litter. Ningaloo and Denmark went roving. Littl'un and Crescendo were evicted. Littl'um appeared once. Two encounters with Whiskers and Crescendo was absent. '''May 2012: Kleintjie aborted. Oiley Doyley, Hiphopopotamus and Biffy Clyro went roving. One encounter with June 2012: Oiley Doyley, Hiphopopotamus and Biffy Clyro went roving. Thundercat, Rozza, Gump, Marxx and Pitio visisted. One encounter with Rascals July 2012: Oiley Doyley, Goose and Biffy Clyro went roving. August 2012: '''Kleintjie was pregnant. Little'un, Rhymenoceros, Spektor, Ralston, Robindrew, Bebe and Kensie were evicted. Oiley Doyley, Denmark, Goose, Hiphopopotamus, Biffy Clyro and Decresendo went roving. Oiley Doyley, Denmark, Hiphopoptamus, Biffy Clyro and Decresendo left the group and formed the Wookiees. '''September 2012: '''Kleintjie gave birth to Squirt and Weenie. Lort Castle, Yeah Boi and Dave went roving. Rhymenoceros, Spektor, Robindrew, Bebe, Kensie and Tits McGee were evicted. Lord Castle, Yeah Boi, Brutal Truth, Dave, A Boy Named Sue and Ron Burgundy went roving. '''October 2012: '''Littl'un, Rhymenoceros, Spektor, Robindrew, Bebe, Kensie and Tits McGee were evicted. Lord Castle, Yeah Boi, Brutal Truth, Dave, A Boy Named Sue and Ron Burgundy went roving. One encounter with Whiskers and Ewoks. Rhymenoceros, Spektor, Brutal Truth, Misty and Dave were absent. '''November 2012: '''Kleintjie aborted her litter. Spektor, Tits McGee and Gypsy were evicted. Ningaloo disappeared and was Last Seen. Denmark, Lord Castle, A Boy Named Sue and Sex Panther went roving. One encounter with Sequoia and Ewoks. Spektor, Brutal Truth, and Dave were absent. No new dominant male. '''December 2012: Crux, Dizzie and Potiji joined the group, Crux became the new dominant male. Rhymenoceros and Spektor left the group and joined the Frisky. Robindew and Luka were evicted. Denmark, Lord Castle, Yeah Boi, Ron Burgundy and Sex Panther went roving. Denmark, Lord Castle, Ytse, Yeah Boi, Ron Burgundy and Sex Panther were absent. Janaury 2013: Skeptor and Rhymenoceros rejoined the group. Rhymenoceros was pregnant. Bebe was evicted and absent. Denmark, Lord Castle, Yeah Boi, Terrorizer, A Boy Named Sue, Ron Burgundy and Sex Panther were absent. February 2013: Rhymenoceros lost her litter. Littl'un and Gypsy were pregnant but aborted. One encounter with Rascals. March 2013: Kleintjie was pregnant but aborted. Robindrew, Luka and Pronker were evicted. Terrorizer went roving. Terrorizer and Pronker were asbent at the end of the month. April 2013: Crescendo, Ralston, Bebe, Pronker and Tinker were evicted and left the group. May 2013: '''Two encounters with Whiskers. '''June 2013: '''One encounter with Whiskers. '''July 2013: Kleintjie was pregnant, but aborted. Littl'un, Robindrew, Kensie, Tits McGee, Luka, Gypsy, Tyke, Weenie and Squirt left the group and formed the Friksarmy. Hankson went roving. August 2013: Kleintjie was evicted and died of old age. Cronenberg became the new dominant female. One encounter with Uberkats and Ewoks. September 2013: '''Priscilla, George Michael, Hercule and Kokopelli joined the group. Cronerberg was pregnant. Crux, Potjie, Dizzie and Hankson left the group and joined the Sequoia. No new dominant male. '''October 2013: '''Hazwell joined the group. Priscilla became the dominant male. Cronenberg aborted. Kokopelli, Priscilla, George Michael and Hercule went roving. Two encounters with Ewoks and one with Überkatz. '''November 2013: '''Wild female VKUF069 joined the group. George Michael overthrew Priscilla and VKUF069 overthrew Croneberg. VKUF069 and Cronenberg were both pregnant. Kokopelli, Hazwell, Priscilla, George Michael and Hercule went roving. Gimzo and an unknown meerkat visited. One encounter with Überkatz. Hazwell and Hercule were absent. '''December 2013: '''VKUF069 and Cronenberg were both pregnant. Priscilla and Hercule went roving. Hazwell and Hercule were absent. '''Janaury 2014: '''Hazwell was Last Seen. VKUF069 and Cronenberg both gave birth to Apollo, Odysseus, VKUM072, VKUM073, Dafila, VKUP075, Tramboline and Starbuck. Cronenberg was evicted twice and VKUF069 was evicted once. VKUF069 was absent. '''Febraury 2014: VKUF069 was evicted. Croneberg became the dominant female again. Two encounters with Whiskers. March 2014: '''Cronberg was pregnant. Priscilla went roving three times. '''April 2014: Cronenberg was pregnant. May 2014: Cronenberg gave birth to VKUF078, Jackie Chan, Mulan and Schlafmuezchen. May 2014: Priscilla went roving. Three encounters with Uberkatz. June 2014: Priscilla went roving three times. Group split, Hercule, Francesco, Kokopelli, VKUF069, Odysseus, VKUM072, VKUM073, Dafila, VKUF075, Tramboline and VKUM078 split from the group. July 2014: Cronenberg was pregnant. Priscilla went roving three times and was absent. August 2014: Cronenberg fell ill and aborted. Priscilla went roving four times. Harrison visited. Cronenberg disappeared and was absent. September 2014: '''Cronenberg was considered Last Seen. Starbuck became the new dominant female. Mulan was evicted. Priscilla went roving six times and Jackie Chan went roving once, possibly following Priscilla. VRRM161 visited. '''October 2014: '''George Michael and Priscilla went roving. One encounter with Baobab. Priscilla was absent. '''Noevmber 2014: Darigaaz The Igniter, Crosis The Purger, Big Pimpin' and Handsome Devil joined the group. December 2014: '''Starbuck was pregnant but aborted. Darigaaz, Crosis, Big Pimpin' and Handsome Devil went roving. '''Janaury 2015: Darigaaz, Crosis, Big Pimpin' and Handsom Devil went roving. Febuary 2015: Starbuck was pregnant. Darigaaz became the dominant male. '''March 2015: '''Starbuck gave birth to VKUP082, VKUP083, VKUP034 and VKUP085. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs